


"... Cheerios se statečně usmívají a trvají na tom, že show musí pokračovat?"

by QueenMedbtheSecond



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First time they meet, M/M, Tom Robbins
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMedbtheSecond/pseuds/QueenMedbtheSecond





	"... Cheerios se statečně usmívají a trvají na tom, že show musí pokračovat?"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“...are the Cheerios smiling bravely, insisting that the show must go on?”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057172) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



Setkali se tak, jak se lidé obyčejně setkávají. 

Úplně náhodou. 

Planety jim byly zrovna nakloněny. 

Shodou okolností, měli štěstí; říkejte si tomu, jak chcete. 

 

Samozřejmě, že to nebyla náhoda. Ti dva by se setkali tak jako tak. Ať už v laborce u Sv. Bartoloměje, v kavárně, v hospodě, v miniaturním knihkupectví nebo na měsíci vzdáleném od nás mnoho světelných let daleko v budoucnosti. 

To oni všechno začali. Někteří lidé tvrdí, že to začali už Adam s Evou, nebo byste mohli namítat, že za to mohli Romeo a Julie. Nikoliv. Ani omylem. Ti dva byli první, kdo jednou zvedli hlavu přesně v ten správný čas, aby zjistili, že se konečně setkali se svou chybějící polovinou, nebo třeba jen třetinou, úlomkem; výraz „druhé já“ není úplně přesný, protože existenci duše by oba jednoznačně popřeli, i když by tajně doufali, že jim snad jednou někdo dokáže, že se zmýlili. Bez Holmese a Watsona, nebo Sherlocka a Johna, jak se jim dneska častěji říká, by nebyli ani Harry a Sally, Han a Leia nebo Kráska a Zvíře... tito všichni věděli hned od začátku, ale protože byli takoví, jací byli, neochvějní, oslniví, inteligentní tak si pochopitelně na všechno vystačili sami. A přesto... 

 

„Tak leden nám pomalu končí,“ povzdychl si Sherlock směrem k Billymu a vzal si noviny, které mu paní Hudsonová vždycky nosila spolu s čajem. Přemítal, proč se ta stará dáma vůbec snaží. „A pak přejde i únor a březen...“ 

„Mně se líbí duben,“ namítl Billy, i když věděl, že Sherlock se bude hádat, ať už řekne cokoliv. Jistěže měl pravdu. 

„Jen další déšť, pyly a kytky... pitomý kytky...“ Billy věděl, kdy se má vzdát, tak se vzdal a Sherlock pokračoval: „Lidé se zamilovávají... ale proč?“ 

„Proč co?“ Hildegarda jako ze všech zdaleka nejstarší Sherlockovy výbuchy vzteku snášela déle než kdokoliv jiný. Přesto se mu ji podařilo doopravdy rozlítit jen jednou, a to ji pak musel celé měsíce odprošovat a až teprve po výletu do Vídně se jejich vztah vrátil do původního stavu; a od té doby byla taky jedinou, které se podařilo ho vyvézt z těch jeho nálad, i když v poslední době jí to dost zmáhalo. Ale dařilo se jí vše skrývat a Billy byl jediný, kdo na ní vůbec něco poznal. 

„Hildo, proč se lidé zamilovávají? Nikdy to přece nemůže dopadnout dobře.“ 

„To je asi pravda, ale třeba se jim ta námaha vyplácí.“ 

Sherlock se přířítil k ní: „Vyplácí? Jak?“ 

Hildegarda, která byla během tří staletí svědkyní mnoha legendárních hádek, a ještě větších lásek, si jenom povzdechla: „Třeba to jednou pochopíš.“ 

Sherlock sice věděl, že už své řekla, ale přesto na ni tlačil dál: „Pochopím? Hildo, co pochopím? Billy...“ 

„Sherly, já bych se jen nerada vracela k té nepříjemnosti před třemi lety, co ty na to?“ 

Sherlock si rukou prohrábl zacuckané kudrliny a poté, co se několikrát zhluboka nadechl, konečně ustoupil: „Promiň.“ 

„Proč se nenecháš ostříhat?“ 

„Holič je mimo město.“ 

„Co Lestrade, třeba bys na něm vymámil nějaký případ? 

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou: „Vyhrožoval, že mi nechá vypnout mobil, jestli mu v příštích několika dnech ještě napíšu.“ 

„Molly...“ 

Sherlockovi zasvítily oči. Setřepal ze sebe župan a nechal ho ležet tam, kde dopadl – na hromádce vedle jeho křesla: „Molly říkala, že by pro mě dneska něco mít mohla, za předpokladu že přijdu před desátou.“ Došel dlouhými kroky k Billymu, políbil ho na oba jařmové oblouky a pak ho opatrně položil zpátky na obvyklé místo: „Billy, ty jsi génius.“ Popadl svůj kabát i šálu a doslova sletěl po schodech dolů, aniž by za sebou zavřel dveře. 

„Vejtaho“ zakřičela Hildegarda a odmítla na Billyho promluvit, dokud ho Charley s Berniem nepřiměli se jí omluvit, i když všichni věděli, že je Hilda jen zlobí jen proto, že pro jednou si věděl rady on. 

 

John vytáhl šuplík a chvíli koukal na jablko a pak šuplík zase zasunul. Za dlouhou chvíli znovu šuplík vytáhl a kdyby pozorně poslouchal, uslyšel by jak to jablko zívá. On ale neposlouchal, tak si tam to jablko stále jenom sedělo. Znovu šuplík zasunul a místo toho otevřel notebook, i když si nebyl jistý, proč se vůbec snaží, snad proto že slíbil, že se bude snažit. Zase si nebyl úplně jistý proč. 

Ale přesto. 

Zíral na prázdný monitor třináct a půl minuty, vysunul a zase zasunul šuplík ještě pětkrát a pak se rozhodl, že potřebuje na vzduch, a tak se poprvé za několik týdnů vydal na procházku...do parku. Proč do parku? Nebyl si jistý a kdybyste se ho zeptali o několik let později, stále by vám nebyl schopen říct proč. Ale na tu procházku šel a Vesmír kývnul, zamnul si své kolektivní ruce a uchichtl se, jako by právě udělal něco velmi chytrého. 

„John. John Watson?“ 

„Hmmm?“ 

„Mike? Mike Stamford... byli jsme spolu na univerzitě...“ 

Všichni víme, co se stalo pak. Tak jako tomu bylo vždy. A vždy taky bude, dokud se Vesmír nerozhodne jinak.


End file.
